True Intentions - An Amourshipping Fanfiction
by sonicsmasher101
Summary: Hey guys. This is my first fanfic ever and I'm making it a pokemon amourshipping one! Hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 - The Storm

_Serena's POV_

Serena, Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont were walking on their way to Cyllage city for Ash's next gym badge. As usual, Clemont was struggling to keep up while Bonnie kept running ahead with Ash as both of them were full of energy. Serena couldn't help but enjoy watching Ash as he and Pikachu were having fun and running around. _'Wow, he is really handsome!'_, she thought to herself smiling.

"What's on your mind Serena?"

Serena jumped as she turned to face Clemont who had somehow caught up to her.

"Ohh, umm, n-nothing. Nothing really!" she quickly sputtered.

"All right, if you say so," Clemont said with a smirk, "You can't hide it forever Serena. Even if he has feelings for you, based on what type of a person he is, he most likely won't tell you anything." Clemont fixed his glasses then said, "Look Serena, if you keep this up, he may never know about what you feel, just warning you. You'll find yourself cut close for time. Sorry for bothering you, just had to say that." Clemont then hurried trying to catch up with the others.

Serena blushed as Clemont walked away _'How does he know? Am I too obvious about it?' _she asked herself. She shook of the questions from her mind and started to run after the others, it was getting dark and they needed to set up camp.

_Ash's POV_

As Ash, Clemont and bonnie started to prepare a fire for the camp, he saw Serena rushing towards them, panting in exasperation. 'Wonder what she's doing?' he thought, scratching his head and looking at Serena with a curious expression. Serena's face suddenly started to turn red and she quickly started to talk with Bonnie. Ash shrugged and started setting up his tent with Clemont. Pikachu helped gather firewood along with the other pokemon.

"Hey guys, while I'm making dinner, how 'bout you guys train a little?" Clemont suggested.

"All right!" shouted Ash, "Great idea Clemont! I'm 'gonna get to it now!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he, Ash and Froakie went to practice some moves on a field.

"All right Froakie, start throwing frubbles at Pikachu. Pikachu, dodge them!" Ash commanded as the two dived into it immediately.

"Yea! Yea! Go Pikachu! Go Frokie!" Bonnie yelled as she was spectating from the sidelines.

_Serena's POV_

_'Oh why do I always have to mess things up in front of Ash!' _Serena scolded herself, _'I always have to do something stupid while _he's _watching!'_. Serena sighed as she colleced firewood with Fennekin.

"Fen, Fenn?"(What is the matter?)

Serena woke up and noticed Fennekin staring intently at her. "Oh, sorry Fennekin. Don't worry I was just thinking about something." Serena started petting Fennekin while hugging her close. Serena started bringing in the firewood to the camp and putting it in the fire, quickly walking towards Ash's training so she didn't have to converse with Clemont. Serena sat down next to Bonnie who was cheering wildly and she watched Ash. _'He has so much pride in himself, will I ever be able to be like that?'_. Suddenly, the sky became darker that in already was, making Serena feel slightly insecure. She felt a drop of water on her arms and looked up to the sky. There was a storm approaching. Serena quickly recalled Fennekin into her pokeball and ran to camp with Ash and Bonnie.

"Quick, Clemont get in a tent, a storms comin'!" warned Ash.

Clemont didn't waste any time as he ran into his own tent. _'Why can't he be like that while we are on a route?'_ Serena asked, a little angry. She ignored the question but as soon as she was about to run into her tent, the wind of the storm took away the tent and it flew away. _'Agh. I forgot to put the last pin!'_ She then ran into a random tent jumping in. She landed on something with a thump and looked up to see that she landed on Ash. Her face burned up as she quickly backed away.

"Uhh. S-sorry Ash, umm, I didn't mean to..." Serena said stumbling with her words.

_Ash's POV_

_'What's she doing here? Didnt' she have her own tent?' _Ash stared at Serena wondering about this while her blush continued to grow. Ash then realized what he was doing and snapped out of the stare.

"Oh, sorry Serena. You just startled me! What about your own tent, how come you didn't go in it?" Ash questioned.

"Well, it kind of got carried away by the storm..." Serena said, seeming saddened, "Now how am I going to sleep?" she moaned.

"Well, if you need to sleep, why not just sleep here with me?" Ash asked.

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic what did you think? Hopefully this ending wasn't too much of a cliffhanger! XD Hopefully you enjoy the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ash's True Feelings?

**Hey guys, this chapter got posted up right along with the first one because I was working on this one before the first one even got published, so, yea. Hope you enjoy this one and the rest in the series. Sorry for not putting an intro like this in the first chapter, I totally forgot to! :P**

_Serena's POV_

_'Wait, did he just say that? What did he say? Did he mean it? What?!'_ Serena thought this as her face burned as if it was 100 degrees outside. She watched as Ash calmly started changing his clothes right then and there but Serena just turned her head around before she saw anything. _'What is he doing? Why is he doing this?'_ Ash then set up a mini-mattress and put a sheet over it before getting on it with a blanket. Pikachu had found a spot on the floor and settled down there, already sleeping. Ash was about to sleep when he suddenly remembered Serena was there.

"Umm Serena? Are you going to sleep or what?" Ash asked.

Serena was burning up and she didn't know whether this was the right decision. "Umm, ok one sec. If you look though I will slap you, got it?" Serena said, trying to sound threatening.

"Ok." Ash said simply.

Ash then shoved his face in his pillow, not wanting to get slapped as Serena hurriedly changed. She then got in on the very edge of the mattress and tried to settle in.

"G'night." Ash said, as he quickly drifted off.

_'I can't believe this is happening. How is he so casual about this?'_ Serena quickly stopped thinking about it and tried to get some sleep.

_Ash's POV_

While he was sound asleep, Ash wondered about Serena. _'How come she was blushing? It's not like sleeping is a big deal or something.'_ Ash then woke up when he heard a small thud in the tent. He opened his eyes a little bit, yawning, and saw Serena on the floor next to the matress, shivering. Ash woke up suddenly, which rarely happens.

"Serena! What happened? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

He saw Serena get back into bed and heard her whisper something as she got under the covers but he couldn't hear it. Serena was still shivering and now it started to intensify. Ash then scooted right up next to her, her back facing him and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, making her warmer, for some reason, Ash seemed to feel his face get a little warm while doing this. She almost stopped shivering at once and then she suddenly seemed to be sleeping, although Ash thought he could see a small smile put on her face, he couldn't tell, since it was really dark. Ash then fell asleep, dreaming of him and Pikachu battling in the Kalos league.

The next morning when Ash woke up he couldn't hear the rain from the storm anymore. _'The storm must have stopped. Phew, we got lucky nothing happened to us.' _Ash then looked to his side and saw Serena was still sleeping, but now facing him. Ash slightly blushed then jumped back from her. _'Did she turn in sleep? I couldn't tell...'_ Ash shook that thought off and got ready quickly, seeing that Pikachu was already awake, almost ran out of the tent with him.

_Serena's POV_

At this point, Serena was dreaming about her and Fennekin doing another Pokevision, when all of a sudden she hear a loud noise.

"FENNEKIN!"

Serena woke up with a start and said, "Yea! I'm coming down mom!". She then covered her mouth realized where she was and what she had done.

"Oops. I forgot I'm not at home! Hey, how did you get out of your pokeball?" she scolded as she pet her starter. "Okay, gotta get ready. You can go ahead and eat some breakfast!"

Fennekin smiled and then trotted out of the tent. _'Wow, I can't believe that Ash actually did that! Does he like me? Oh my gosh I don't know what to do!'_ Serena though as she got ready. She then walked out to find Ash was already training as usual with Bonnie spectating in excitement. Serena found that Clemont was still eating food, but it seemed as if he was eating slower than usual, as if waiting for something. Serena then realized Clemont was going to talk to her about Ash and she slowly approached.

"Hey Clemont! Did you sleep well?" she put on a nice smile, hoping he wouldn't bring up Ash.

"Yea, I guess." he said, giving her a knowing look in his eyes.

Serena tried to hold in her blush as it started creeping up her face. She then decided to get it off her chest once and for all. She took a plate with some of Clemont's pancakes and ate it with syrup, looking at Clemont. She then, dreadfully, started a conversation.

"Uhh, so Clemont, I know you already know about me and Ash..." Serena said softly.

"Yea, I do." he simply replied, "I didn't mean to startle you about that yesterday, but I just needed to let you know. I also bet you're thinking that you're too obvious about your feelings to Ash. Well, I would say so, it's just that Ash is one of the most dense people in the world that I have met, no, _the_ densest. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it's true." Clemont said, as he took a bite of breakfast.

"Yea, I guess you're right. But I'm pretty sure you know what happened in the tent also..." Serena said, almost pouting.

Clemont gave Serena a quick smirk and then said "Hey, that's none of my business, but I do have a guess. Don't worry, it's all safe with me. If you need to talk to me about this stuff, don't worry, I'll try to not act as much of a jerk anymore."

Serena sighed in relief and finished her food. She went to go see Ash train.

_Ash's POV_

"All right, nice work Hawlucha!" Ash exclaimed, watching him destroy boulders as if it was nothing.

"Luch, luch!"

Ash then realized that Serena was up and he recalled all of his pokemon.

"All right, now that everyone's up, lets move on to Cyllage city!" he said, while Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

Ash started to quickly pack the tents and once he was done started running on the path to Cyllage city. Everyone else looked at each other and sweatdropped sighing as they hurried to catch up with the raven-haired boy.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't believe it but two people already followed this story almost right when I posted it! Thanks to you two! Anyway, I don't know when I'll make the third chapter, but sorry if it takes long. Seeya!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Blue-Haired Annoyance

**Hey guys! This has definitely been a wild day since I already have 100+ views and counting! Thanks so much for the support! This'll be a longer intro since I have a few things to say. Allright, so I want to thank pie for giving me a review on my fanfiction (not pie the food, pie is a username of someone :P, nice username dude)! Thanks a lot! Although for some reason it doesn't seem to appear on the page, I still got it in my email. If anybody has any suggestions on what I should do with my fanfiction, just review and send it, i'll get the email. I was also debating on whether I should add Clemont, Bonnie, and possibly even Pikachu POVs in the story. I need your guys help on deciding so make sure to review! Also, I am just going to say that there will most likely be no competition from girls from Ash's past, I don't like that sort of thing in general so I just wanted to let you know! Anyway, to finish off I just wanted to say that some of the chapters might seem like episodes from the show. Sorry for such a big intro, but enjoy this chapter! **

_Ash's POV_

Ash was speedwalking ahead of the gang, showing off a little since he was much faster than the rest of the group. Bonnie tried to catch up with him a few times but Ash just walked faster as soon as she got up close, acting a little childish as usual. Ash wasn't paying attention to where he was going and suddenly bumped into something. Ash tripped over it and landed with Pikachu on top of him. Ash groaned and slowly stood up.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Ash said, sounding somewhat drowsy.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said, more in worry of his trainer.

"Ha. That's watcha get!" Bonnie yelled happily in his face.

"Bonnie, cut that out. You okay?" Clemont intervened.

"Hey, what's that?" Ash said, pointing at the pokemon he just fell over.

Ash pulled out his pokedex, it said with a robotic voice: "Slurpuff, the sweets pokemon. Its sense of smell is 100 million times better than a human's, so even the faintest scent tells it about everything in the area. It's like it can see with its nose!"

"Wow, that's cool!" Ash said, poking the pokemon's fluff.

Serena then rushed up to Ash panting and asked "Ash! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"Yea, of course, just bumped into this pokemon." Ash replied, still inspecting the Slurpuff.

Serena then seemed dissapointed but quickly took a new intrest in Slurpuff.

"Who is this little cutie?" Serena asked.

Just as Ash was about to respond a stranger walked up to them and said, "It's my Slurpuff."

Everybody looked towards her direction. _'Jeez, what an attidude.'_ Ash thought as the girl looked towards Ash.

"And who're you?" she seemed to ask in a nicer tone.

"I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu!" he replied in his usual happy tone, "Who're you?"

"I'm Miette, the master of making pokepuffs of course." the blue-haired girl said with a little sass. "And this is Slurpuff." she said pointing at her partner.

_Serena's POV_

_'Yeesh, how come she's so rude?'_ Serena thought _'And why was she looking at Ash strangely?'_

"Anyway, my house is nearby, it's late and you probably won't be able to make it to the next pokemon center, want to come and stay the night there?" Miette asked, mainly pointing the question to Ash.

"Uh, sure!" Ash said, a little hesitant.

_'Oh no! Even though I hate it, I'd rather camp out than go to this sassy jerks house!'_ Serena thought, regretting Ash's decision. But what choice did she have? She followed slowly at the back of the group. _'How come she didn't even ask for _our _names? Ugh she is mean!'_ Serena pondered, getting even more mad once she saw Miette conversing with Ash.

They reached her home, it was basically a palace. _'Of course, the jerk is rich!'_ Serena thought. They walked up to the front door, while doing so they passed a big garden decorated with tropical flowers as well as native ones. The door was essentially 3 times the height of Serena and she wondered why they bother making such doors, the guinness world record for being tall was like 9 feet or something, this was like, 15 feet tall! Serena stopped thinking about that once a butler opened the giant door for them, Serena felt bad for the man since he seemed really sad and possibly seemed as if he had been mistreated. To try and cheer him up, Serena gave him a warm smile as they passed by and went upstairs. The old man gave a small smile back.

"All right, these are your rooms, one for the boys, and one for the girls, obviously." Miette told them.

Serena saw Miette go into her own room, which was basically 3 times bigger then their own. Serena just sighed and walked into her room with Bonnie.

"Wow, this place is huge! Isn't it Serena?" Bonnie asked happily.

"Yea, I guess." Serena replied softly, jumping on the bottom of the bunk bed and staring out the window into the garden.

"Allright Dedenne, about time you got outta the pouch!" Bonnie said, as Dedenne drowsily woke up.

"De ne!"

"You need to stop sleeping for so long! Allright?" Bonnie told Dedenne.

"De de." Dedenne said, almost sadly.

Bonnie giggled at this and started taking care of Dedenne, grooming it. Serena just kept staring outside, wondering what would happen. Miette then came into their room.

"Hey, you two, dinner is ready, your other two friends are already down." Miette said.

"OK, we'll come!" Bonnie said happily, oblivious to how rude Miette was really acting.

Serena, Bonnie, and the now awakened Dedenne all went downstairs, finding that Ash, Clemont, and Miette were all sitting and eating. Miette had taken the seat right next to Ash in the table and this made Serena really pissed. _'Why is she sitting next to Ash, she doesn't deserve to! What do I even mean?'_ Serena wondered as she took a seat, glaring at Miette. Miette didn't seem to notice as she was too focused on talking to Ash. Ash seemed to enjoy telling her stories about his battles, which Miette _obviously_ was faking enjoying them. Serena just took some food and ate grumpily.

"What's wrong girl?" asked Miette with a smirk, "Why aren't you eating?" Serena knew that Miette can already tell, but Miette was trying to push Serena's patience.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just tired!" Serena quickly lied and started to eat quickly.

Miette watched Serena for a little while, learning her true secret.

"Hey Ash," she started, "do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"W-What? Of course not! Whaddaya mean?" Ash suddenly spoke as his face had a small blush.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering." Miette said, putting a sly smile on her face looking at Serena.

_Ash's POV_

_'Oh man! Why did she have to say something like that? I'm not in love with anyone! Why am I blushing? Oh man, I better get outta here!_ Ash questioned, quickly finishing his food faster than usual. Ash thanked Miette for the food and basically sprinted back to the room. He changed and Pikachu then fell asleep next to Ash who was lying down in bed. Ash then slept after staring at the wall for a little while.

The next morning Ash woke up, to find that Clemont and Pikachu weren't there.

"Huh? What's up?" Ash asked himself out loud.

Ash then went to check on the girls, their door was open but nobody was inside. Ash then turned around to Miette's room, where he heard laughter.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! And I also hope this ending wasn't too much of a cliffhanger. XD I might not get to the chapter so quickly because school is starting again, and you know what school means :-( more work! Anyway, see you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Trap

**Hey guys, I wasn't too busy today (luckily) and got a chance to write another chapter. Sorry that I added Miette in the last story, I hate her and I guess that's why I added her to the story. I don't know how recurring she will be, but hopefully not often. :P Sorry if this is a little short and if the narration at the beginning is too much :( enjoy! Also, I wanted to thank the person who sent a review about my grammar mistakes. :P Thanks and I'll try to be more grammatically correct, but remember, I said try.**

_Ash's POV_

Ash suddenly heard laughter in Miette's room. Ash shivered for some reason, as if there was an evil presence somewhere. He patted his head and realized that he didn't have his cap on. He went back to the room to get it but for some reason he accidentally went into the girls room. He looked around realizing that and was about to walk out till he saw Bonnie's yellow pouch. He walked up to it and opened it up, and found Dedenne in it, who just yawned and woke up from a seemingly good rest. When Dedenne saw Ash in front of him, he looked confused.

"Shh," Ash said softly, "I don't know where the others are, but don't get scared, I think I know where they are, just try to not make any noise, 'kay?"

Dedenne looked backed at Ash and nodded, almost with a look of determination in his eyes. Ash closed the pouch and put it over his shoulder. He walked into his room, found and put on his cap, then slowly started walking towards Miette's room. Ash jumped inside, as if making an ambush and looked side to side, to only find nothing. All he saw was that the blinds were open and the bed was neat, as if nobody slept in it at all. Then Ash heard the same laughter again. This made him even more determined and he started looking around the room thoroughly. He slowly walked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, when he tripped over something. Ash got up and looked at what he tripped over, it was a tiny lever of some sort. He squatted, inspecting it closely and poked it, which to his surprise, made the lever move and open a trapdoor underneath Ash. Ash was about to scream but then closed his mouth realizing what could be down here. Ash suddenly landed on a giant soft cushion. His surroundings were really dark, but he could see slight outlines of things.

"So you decided to come" said a voice.

Ash turned around not seeing anyone and then felt a hand on his right shoulder, he froze. He felt two fingers climb up his spine and then he heard the voice again.

"Do you want to see your petty little friends again? You have to do what I say."

Ash knew that this voice clearly came from Miette. Ash wanted to turn around and punch her, but this was the only way to at least find them.

"All right, I'll come." Ash muttered.

"Good! Follow me." Miette said, holding Ash's hand.

Ash didn't like that but followed her anyway, it was the only he could follow her in the darkness. Miette stopped and so did Ash. He heard beeping and a door open. They both walked in and Miette turned on the lights. Ash saw Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and even Pikachu tied up to seperate chairs with their mouths covered with rags.

"Guys! Pikachu!" he yelled once he saw them, trying to run towards them.

"Uh uh! You're not doing that on my watch!" Miette said as she pressed a button which put a thick glass wall between him and his friends."

_Serena's POV_

_'Oh my gosh! I can't believe it, he came!' _Serena thought. _'Oh no! Miette just trapped us! How will Ash save us now?' _she suddenly thought, trying even harder than before to become free of the ropes. Serena wished that they could do something, Clemont's backpack was taken, and Bonnie didn't bring Dedenne.

Serena couldn't hear Miette and Ash's conversation, since the glass was soundproof. _'Man, where did she get all this stuff? Why did she even make this room?' _she thought, disgustedly. She then saw Miette's Slurpuff come out of nowhere and use psychich to make Ash sit in a chair, it also used psychich on some rope which it used to tie Ash up. Miette didn't cover Ash's mouth, and could see Ash was angrily yelling at her. She saw Slurpuff then use psychich on some pill and it forced the pill into Ash's mouth. She could see Ash resisting but he could do nothing as Slurpuff forced the pill down into his stomach. He suddenly dropped his head and seemed to be snoring. _'Oh no! She drugged him!'_ she thought, now wishing even more they hadn't come to Miette's house.

(Quick Note: So sorry that this story took so long to publish, it's because I'm busy! Also I'm real sorry that Serena POV is so short! Ash POV is mainly where it's at!)

_Ash's POV_

Ash woke up and didn't remember where he was until he realized that he couldn't move. He just remembered he got tied to a chair. He could see Miette right in front of him, smirking.

"Well, I guess you finally decided to wake up." she said.

Ash pretended to still seem as if he was drowsy to try and trick her.

"N-n..." he said.

"What did you say?" Miette replied.

"N-never..." he purposely replied softly.

"If you've got something to say, say it!" Miette said with a sassy tone.

"NEVER GIVE UP TILL THE VERY END!" Ash then yelled, taking Miette by surprise, making her fall backwards.

This was Dedenne's cue, he came out of the pouch then used as powerful of an electro shock as he could muster on Miette, causing her to faint. When they heard Slurpuff coming in, Dedenne hid and Ash pretended to still be asleep. Slurpuff walked in and went up to Miette.

"Slurpuff, puff!" it exclaimed, examining its trainer.

Then Dedenne jumped out and used another elctro shock on Slurpuff, causing it to faint as well. Dedenne started nibbling through Ash's rope and once it was nibbled through, Ash broke free. He then walked up to the challenge at hand, the glass wall. Dedenne gave a coo of dissapointment signalling that he could do nothing about this.

"Ahhhhh!" Ash yelled, while running at the wall.

He bashed into the wall with his elbow, nothing but a few small cracks came. Ash fell back down in pain, but this only gave Ash more determination. He flung himself at the wall multiple times, causing the cracks to expand slightly with every blow to the wall. Ash fell down, suddenly feeling exhausted of keeping up with this for 2 minutes straight. He then looked into Serena's eyes, through the wall. He then remembered something, he remembered Professor Oak's summer camp. He remembered finding and bringing Serena back to camp, that Serena and this Serena both had the same eyes needing of help. Ash suddenly felt a fire in himself, he didn't know why, but Serena was the one that always cheered him up and made him feel more confident before a gym battle, this same adrenaline was coming to him now. He ran at the wall one last time with as much force as he could gather. He suddenly felt major pain in his side and he felt his body thump to the ground. He quickly stood up and saw that he broke the wall. He saw a look of gratefulness in each of his friends faces and put on his classical grin. Dedenne started chewing off their ropes and Ash took off their mouth rags. His friends stood up with grins on their faces. Serena quickly embraced Ash.

_Serena's POV_

_'Wow, even now, Ash protects me. No, he protects his friends.' _Serena thought while hugging Ash tightly.

"Hey, Serena, you're going to crush me!" Ash said laughing.

"Oh, sorry..." Serena replied blushing.

"Allright guys, lets get out of here." Ash said.

"Yea, I was getting cold in here!" Bonnie said jokingly.

Clemont had no words as they took all of their belongings from the room and went upstairs to the main floor. They saw the butler who had a knowing look on his face, and was surprised to see them out of the room.

"What had happened to you? How did you escape?" the Butler asked very excitedly.

"Aww, it's nothing, just come with us, we know what you've been through." Ash told him with a smile.

Everyone then traveled to the Pokemon Center.

(Quick Note: I'm skipping the way there because it'll be boring and too long. :P)

Once they made it there, the Butler thanked them and went off in his own way, wanting to live as a fisher.

Serena was thinking of something while trying to hold in her laughter, _'What if I went into Ash's room again like last time? I wonder if he likes me.'_. She struggled to keep in her laughter as they went upstairs.

Clemont gave her a knowing look and whispered to her, "Go for it.".

Serena looked at him with surprise at first but then giggled as she grabbed Ash's arm and ran into their room.

**Ok guys, I'm so sorry that it took so long! I din't realize that I would be so busy! Sorry about that and enjoy the rest of the series!**


End file.
